


Unlikely Wizards

by EnjolrasTheRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Canon Era, Eventual Relationships, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary/pseuds/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary
Summary: The Les mis wizard AU no one asked for but I wanted to do. Eventual Enjoltaire. Multichapter, switching POV in every chapter. Canon Era, original world.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Unlikely Wizards

Enjolras was raised on magic, it was as much a part of his life as anything else and as natural as breathing. Magic was just the way small problems were solved, and bigger ones as well. Although, where magic thrived, a boy like Enjolras did not. Told, more often than not, to avoid other children and usually kept indoors to avoid their "negative influence" as his parents put it. Who knew what horrors might await among the people without magic? No, that was unthinkable, could not be. Besides, the boy had little to no talent in the fine art that is magic after all, and it was no use in training him. It was an utter disgrace, the boy failing to do even the simplest of spells.

It was not down to a lack of either interest or talent on young Enjolras' part. It was merely because of the fact that no one encouraged him to try once again.

Enjolras had heard his parents talking about the school they went to, and what a splendid place it was. Granted, neither of them ever expected their poor, possibly magicless, son to go there. 

"I do not understand why our son lacks the aptitude for magic! He is a pureblood, and ought to take a bit more interest in it!" Enjolras' father spoke up, completely ignoring his son who sat on the opposite side of the table, looking down on his plate but not touching it. 

He heard his mother say something in return but the words "lacks the aptitude for magic" rang in his ears. 

"One day, one day you shall see!" Enjolras said, standing up and storming off, bitterly blinking away the tears in his eyes, refusing to let them fall. It did him no good to show that their disbelief hurt. 

* * *

It was a day Enjolras was never going to forget although he was not aware of it yet. The day began as any other, breakfast being served as always. Then, just as Enjolras was picking at his breakfast, not hungry at the early hour, an owl flew in holding an envelope in its beak, and to Enjolras' surprise, dropped it in his lap. His name was on it, written in bright red ink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy.


End file.
